Remember Me
by Makorra123
Summary: She wasn't going to lie, she missed him like crazy. Now that they broke up, she walks home alone. There is no one to comfort her during her time of need. No one to whisper sweet nothings in her ear when she sleeps. No one to tell her that it will be okay, when really everyone's all screwed. It was so casually cruel to her to accept the fact that they're no longer together.


**Remember Me**

**_There is a difference between goodbye and letting go. Goodbye is, "I'll see you again when I'm ready to hold your hand and when you're ready to hold mine." Letting go is, "I'll miss your hand. I realized it's not mine to hold, and I will never hold it again."_**

**Hi, this is my first time writing a story for the Young Justice fandom, so please feel free if I get some of the facts wrong. I'm still all new to this show.**

* * *

Zatanna sighed as she closed the door to her apartment. It was a long day at work, considering she'd been researching more and more about the Reach and those four children who've been missing from Star. All she could think of right now, was rest.

"Vt nurt no," Zatanna said as she lie down on the couch. She let out a sigh of content as she snuggled more deeply into the couch. She noticed her gloved hand and realized she was still in her uniform. "Egnahc onti rehto sehtolc." Her ungloved hand reached out to grab the remote from the coffee table, but something caught her eye.

It was a big black photo album from when she was still in the team. She smiled at the thought and picked it up instead. She hasn't thought about looking at for a long time. She flipped to the first page and was met with a picture of her and her dad at Mt. Justice for the first time. She recalled her first time there, her first time with the team.

Zatanna flipped to the next page and there was a picture of her and Wally making silly faces at the camera. She laughed at her weird facial expression in the photo and thought about Wally. _Such a good kid, _she thought. _I wonder where his is now. _She ran her hand through her hair and looked at the other side.

It was a picture of her and Artemis during Halloween. Zatanna smiled as she saw her younger self dressed in that witch costume and Artemis's stern look of disgust at hers'. A small tear ran down her face as she remembered Artemis. She always thought of her as the older sister she never had. _I can't believe she's actually gone, like gone gone. _Written across the top was: **First Halloween with the Team!**

The next picture was of her and the team during Thanksgiving. More tears ran down Zatanna's face this time. She remembered how M'gann consoled her, when she had a little breakdown, after she just witnessed her father become Doctor Fate's new host just to save her life. Her hand wiped her cheek slowly as she began sobbing. _M' gann, where is she?_ She just found out now that M'gann has been captured and now as escaped. Zatanna circled her temples with her thumbs as she looked at everyone in the picture. Was it right for her to join the Justice League and leave the team? She did know for a fact that she sure as hell missed all of them.

Next, was a picture of a shirtless Connor. She blushed to herself as she remembered herself secretly checking him out herself. She remembered hiding behind a bush as she snapped a photo. Written across the top in her handwriting was: **M'gann has some good judgment. **Written next to it in M'gann's handwriting was: **All mine.** Zatanna smiled as she wiped another tear. _It's such a shame that they broke up. They were actually a pretty great couple._

She flipped to the next photo and closed her eyes. Hot tear ran down her face, she didn't wipe them off this time. It was a picture of her and Dick after a couple months after they started dating. His arm was wrapped around her small waist, her tiny arms in comparison bound around his neck. They were staring into each other's eyes , which looked like they were in a deep gaze. Zatanna ran her fingers through Dick in the photo. She wasn't going to lie, she missed them together.

Now that they broke up, she walks home alone. There is no one to comfort her during her time of need. No one to whisper sweet nothings in her ear when she sleeps. No one to tell her that it will be okay, when really everyone's all screwed. She missed him. She doesn't even recall why they've broken up in the first place.

It was so casually cruel the way that the universe treated her now. She and Dick were on speaking terms, specifically nickname terms. That was all she needed, right? No, she needed him more. She loved him so, that words could not explain the pain she goes through when she fakes a smile when she seems him or when he talks to her.

She wasn't the only one who has changed, he's change as well. He wasn't the same old Dick he was when he was still Robin. He wasn't as goofy or clumsy, he has a more chiseled, muscular physique. He took his new position as _Nightwing_ more seriously. Of course she knew that she would be seeing other girls, now that he's more…well…physically attractive of course girls would be begging at his feet. Obviously with the whole Bette and Rocket fiasco, which proved her point exactly. She took a deep breath and was about to flip the page, but a knock on the door stopped her. Of course she knew that she would be seeing other girls, now that he's more…well…physically attractive of course girls would be begging at his feet. Obviously with the whole Bette fiasco, which proved her point exactly.

"Rood nepo." The door swung open and a shadowy figure came in. Zatanna squinted and realized who it was. "Dick?" she asked. The figure came closer to Zatanna's spot on the couch and she got a much more clearer view. Yep, it was Dick. What a coincidence.

"Hey, Zee," he said in that voice that she loved. He walked around the couch and sat down by her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He sighed and ran his hand though his hair. It was a move that he did whenever he felt nervous. What? She learned a few things while they were dating.

"Zee, I was actually debating whether or not I should come here and tell you or not, but it looks like your busy now," he said, his eyes pivoting towards the open album with it still open to that photo, Zatanna blushed and instinctively shut the book. "No, no, it's fine. Stay," she said in a more demanding tone.

He grinned at her. "Well, I came here to tell you something important," he started, Zatanna raised a brow as he continued, "it's about Artemis." Zatanna's brow furrowed as if she was in deep thought. "What about Artemis, she's dead."

Dick sighed, "Well, not exactly, you see-"

Zatanna couldn't help, but cut him off. "She's alive? Well, what are we waiting for? Do you know where she is? We could look for her now," she said anxiously. Dick chuckled lightly and grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumb. He turned her head towards him. "Zee, she is alive, but it's kinda complicated. You see, Aqualad didn't actually kill her. It was all fake."

"Ugh, yeah he did. I was watching the whole thing, Dick," she argued. "No, Aqualad was really working undercover in the Light and his position needed to be secured, so he had to "kill" Artemis for it to be secured. After he "killed" her, we gave her the glam charm so her identity could be concealed and she could work undercover."

Zatanna thought it through as shock filled her body. "Wait, so you guys faked her death?" she asked. Dick nodded and Zatanna slapped him. Hard. Dick's hands rubbed his cheek as she started talking again. "That was for lying to me and who else knows about this?"

"Well, M'gann, Connor, and-"

Zatanna gasped, "Wait, they knew and I didn't? Why, do you guys even trust me enough to tell me?"

Dick's head shook as he tried to assure Zatanna. "Listen, Zee-"

"No," she said, "please, just get out."

"Zee-"

"No!" she shouted. "Get out!" Dick sighed as he stood up and walked out the door. He stole one more glance at her, before shutting the door behind him.

And for once, Zatanna won.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? I'm actually pretty bummed out about the time skip. Like during season one, I was so excited to watch Chalant** **flourish, but then realizing it happened during the time skip, was like a punch to the face.**

**Read. Enjoy. Favorite. Follow. Review!**


End file.
